villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amos Slade
Amos Slade (or simply known as Amos) is the main antagonist and later anti-hero of Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound, and a minor character in its 2006 midquel. Unlike most Disney Villains, even though he's a hunter, he doesn't come across as being evil. Instead, he just hunts for a living and is very professional at it, until he gets motivated by revenge, rather than that "just because" brand of evil that you see in way too many villains. Amos has been voiced by the late Jack Albertson in the first film and by Jeff Bennett in the midquel. Personality Amos is an old, crabby, grumpy, and bad-tempered man, though we do see somewhat of a softer side in his interaction with his two hunting dogs, Chief and Copper. Later he showed remorse after Tod saves him and Copper from a dangerous bear. Appearances ''The Fox and the Hound'' Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed, and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the film, he has one hunting dog called Chief, and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Copper, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. Tod is able to escape, but Amos threatens Widow Tweed that he will kill Tod if he is on his property again. Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a large amount of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, but Amos sees Tod and tries to kill him once more. With the help of Chief, Amos is able to track Tod to a railroad bridge, and Chief traps Tod there. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is badly injured. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and both he and Copper vow to kill Tod. Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed, and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the film, he has one hunting dog called Chief, and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Copper, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. Tod is able to escape, but Amos threatens Widow Tweed that he will kill Tod if he is on his property again. Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a large amount of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, but Amos sees Tod and tries to kill him once more. With the help of Chief, Amos is able to track Tod to a railroad bridge, and Chief traps Tod there. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is badly injured. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and both he and Copper vowed to kill Tod. Widow Tweed thought that Tod is no longer safe with her, and had no choice but to take Tod back to the forest where he'd be safe. But when Amos Slade and Copper saw Widow Tweed after she dropped Tod off at the nearby game preserve, he breaks in a mad attempt to kill Tod, even if it meant breaking hunting laws. Amos sets multiple traps along Tod's routes, but Tod and Vixie were able to escape into their den. Amos then tries to smoke Tod out, setting a fire at one end of the den, while he and Copper wait at the other end. However, Tod shocks the both of them by escaping through the flames. As Amos begins to follow, he irritates a bear. While trying to escape the bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps. However, he is saved from death thanks to the joint effort of Tod and Copper. Tod is injured as a result, and Amos tries to take advantage and kill Tod. He eventually has a change of heart when he sees Copper proving his loyalty to Tod by standing in the way of the gun, and realizes the friendship that is there between the two animals, even though they are different. Amos eventually decides to return home a slightly better man, while Widow Tweed doctors his injured leg. It is presumed that he learned his lesson about foxes being different from people. ''The Fox and the Hound 2'' Amos Slade is a comic relief character here, without the darker side portrayed in the first film. Widow Tweed throws a pie in his face, and threatens to do so again later. Chief appears, but has very few speaking parts and very little screen time. Chief and Slade enter a hunting dog contest, where Chief takes another ribbon (fourth place) for the second time in a row-which he seems to think makes him the champion hunting dog in the county. Slade mostly only shows up in the beginning trying to train Copper, becoming increasingly irate with his failures as a hunting dog, yelling at him after a chain of comedic events while chasing Tod (which were his own fault), looking for Copper later when the pup has gone to join the Singin' Strays, and showing up later after being lead by Tod to the Singin' Strays' performance, where he reveals that Copper is not a stray at all and takes him home. Trivia *Amos is slightly similar to Man. Both are hunters who each have animal sidekicks (for Amos, Chief and Copper; for Man, Hunter Dogs). *Most viewers think that Amos was the hunter who killed Tod's mother. However, this is unlikely since he was bringing home Copper at the time. *Amos also shares some similarities to Aunt Sarah from Lady and the Tramp and Sir Ector from The Sword in the Stone. All three start off as antagonistic towards the protagonists (Amos to Tod, Sarah to Lady, and Ector to Arthur), but reform at the end of the films. *Amos is voiced by Jack Albertson who also played Grandpa Joe from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the 1971 musical film adaptation of Ronald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *He is named after a Christian rock band. *Amos and Chief were two of the Disney Villains to have redemption at the end. *Amos' vulgar behavior had caused him to appear as the main antagonist. But, he was never meant to be a true villain. *Amos' performance model was Art Stevens. *Amos was animated by John Pomeroy and Ron Husband. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Poachers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Master of Hero Category:Protective Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Orator Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male